


Game Changer

by SuperSpookyAlienInvaders



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I wrote this for my friend at 3 am, It's just Revali making a fool out of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpookyAlienInvaders/pseuds/SuperSpookyAlienInvaders
Summary: Revali and Daruk face off against a weak opponent and Revali tries to show off. It doesn't go very well.





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month or two ago and completely forgot about it. My friend and I were recently laughing about it so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Yes, I know it's short; I wasn't really focused on word count.

Finally. After two months of intensive training and preparation, the scrimmage is about to begin. Revali looks at his reflection in the mirror once more. His hair is pulled back and he has black ‘war paint’ adorning his face. As vice captain, he will run onto the field right after Daruk, the captain, so it’s imperative that he look top notch. He winks at his reflection before pushing himself off the bench and walking over to where Daruk stands.

The two fist bump and jam their helmets onto their heads before walking to the entrance of the chute.

“Ready!” Daruk calls back. The team almost immediately assembles behind the two seniors.

When the coach blows the whistle, Daruk charges out into the chute shouting the school’s chant. Revali follows, though not as enthusiastic. Once the whole team is on the field, they fall into two lines where they are introduced. As the only two seniors on the team, Daruk and Revali are allowed to give a short speech over the speakers before the beginning of the game. It goes fairly well and their words receive tons of cheers and whistles.

As the two teams line up for the first play, Revali glances at the other team. They aren’t intimidating at all, in fact they’re kind of pathetic. None look tall or even that athletic. The boy that is directly opposite of Revali seems to already be sweating. Revali gives the boy a charismatic smile before turning to Daruk and saying loudly ‘Ready to destroy them, Captain?’

When Daruk answers with an affirmative grunt, Revali is sure the opposing boy wets his pants. He smirks before hearing the opposing quarterback weakly call out the commands.

All of a sudden everyone is moving. The ball makes a wobbly arc in the direction of a semi open player that has made his way downfield. The boy is trucked before the ball can reach his hands and the ref whistles for the players to reset for the second down play. Revali smirks once more; the other team doesn’t stand a chance.

* * *

By the last quarter, Revali knows his team isn’t even trying anymore. The point difference is a baffling 70 points. Well, the score is 70-0 sooo… With two minutes left on the clock, Revali knows that this is his time to shine. When the opposing quarterback tosses the ball, Revali neatly intercepts it before running to his team’s endzone. He doesn’t bother going full speed; no one on the other team can catch up to him anyway. When he enters the endzone, the supporting crowd erupts for the eleventh time and Revali slams the ball into the ground.

A bad decision really, as the ball bounces back up, catching him under the chin. This knocks him back into the goal post. Infuriated, Revali whips around and slams his fist into the cold metal of the goal post. The pain from that only spurs his anger into full on rage. **HOW DARE THE STUPID PIECE OF METAL DISRESPECT HIM TO THIS EXTENT!!!!** He begins pummeling the sturdy post while shouting crappy insults.

“Wall-E would make a better goal post than you, you piece of scrap!”

“What? Were you not good enough for the junkyard? You ended up here instead? WELL I’D RATHER HAVE SOMEONE’S BROKEN TV!!!!”

Eventually Daruk pulls him away from the goal post. There is a look of mixed amusement and terror on the bigger boy’s face.

“What?” Revali spits out, voice acidic and disgusted.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you just tried to fight a GOAL POST!”

“IT WAS THREATENING ME!!! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING IT, ANYWAY!!! ARE YOU ON ITS SIDE OR SOMETHING!!! TRAITOR!!! YOU ARE A HUGE, NASTY TRAITOR!!!”

“Revali, calm down.”

“SAYS THE TRAITOR!!!”

“Revali, I am still very much your best friend and have not sided with the football goal post on that field.”

“Hmph,” is Revali’s only reply as he lets Daruk drag him back into the locker room, the stands long cleared out.


End file.
